


I Want You

by StrawberryHouse



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryHouse/pseuds/StrawberryHouse
Summary: "Nothing but loud panting and wet sounds filled the room as Saihara rode cloud nine."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, my first time posting a NSFW fic! I hope you like it! c:

Nothing but loud panting and wet sounds filled the room as Saihara rode cloud nine. Typically, when Saihara received head from Amami, his eyes would stay shut for the duration as he got lost in pleasure and melted into a moaning mess. That time, however, Saihara felt compelled to peek his eyes open and take in the wonderful sight. Surely he couldn’t miss another opportunity to see his shirtless boyfriend leaning forward and taking in as much of his hard cock into his mouth as he possibly could. The shy boy wasn’t at all used to seeing himself in lewd situations such as that, so when he allowed himself to observe every bit of it, he felt overwhelmingly stimulated.

Saihara’s fingers intertwined with strands of Amami’s ruffled hair as the boy bobbed his head up and down rhythmically between his pale, love-bitten legs. The only article of clothing still on Saihara was Amami’s shirt, which draped off the sides of his shoulders. Saihara wasn’t an indulgent person, he tried to take things in moderation and maintain a fair balance of all his needs. With Amami, though, it was just so hard to resist his passionate neck kisses and wandering fingers. He always knew just the right movements to make Saihara feel _so good_.

But the thing that really set Saihara over the edge was when he pulled the collar of Amami’s shirt up and bunched the material in front of his nose. His intoxicating scent sent Saihara into a dream-like bliss, and before long his eyes were rolling to the back of his head as his back arched. He let out a shockingly high-pitched moan and a squeak as he came heavily into Amami’s mouth. The other boy hardly flinched as he swallowed Saihara’s load and gently removed his lips from the softening shaft.

“Ah..ha..t-thank you, Amami-kun.”

The embarrassment always seemed to hit Saihara after each orgasm. He’d look away from his boyfriend’s eyes and try to hide his flushed face into a pillow or the side of the bed, but it was futile. Amami would always reach down and gently turn Saihara’s face back.

“You don’t need to thank me, I enjoy having sex with you.”

But Saihara felt guilty hearing his boyfriend’s words. They’d been together for a little while, but it always seemed to be Amami pleasuring him instead of the other way around. They had never properly had sex per se, but usually when things got heated up, Amami would be the one to take initiative, and he never asked for anything in return.

“Ah, and please, just call me Rantarou.”

Amami’s added comment shook Saihara from his anxiety momentarily. He noticed his boyfriend begin to stand up before Saihara reached for him.

“Ama- er Rantarou, wait. I want to do something for you, too. Please.”

Saihara’s voice was so soft, it was a wonder Amami even heard him at all. He had his boyfriend’s shirt still bunched by his face, muffling his voice, but the scent soothed him of his anxiety a little.

“You don’t have to do that, Shuuichi. I am happy as long as I am with you.”

But Saihara wasn’t satisfied with that. Since he’d told Amami that he was a virgin, Amami had been holding back. Sure, he seemed fine with giving head and a hand-job, but passing those boundaries just seemed like a bigger deal to him. He never dared to ask for Saihara to give him either of those things in return. In fact, the one time Saihara tried to give him a hand-job, Amami just picked his boyfriend’s hand up and gave it a light kiss.

“I’ve been prepping in secret so that we could finally…you know. It hurt a lot at first so I needed a good bit of time to get used to it, but I think I’m ready now.”

Amami’s face looked more concerned than anything as he leaned on the bed to bring the back of his hand to gently rub Saihara’s cheek.

“You don’t need to do anything you don’t want to do just for me, Shuuchi. All I want is for you to be comfortable and happy. Please don’t make yourself do anything you don’t want to do.”

Saihara fumbled with the shirt in his hands as the embarrassment set in a bit more; the heat in his cheeks flared.

“I _want_ to do it, Rantarou. I _want_ to…..have sex with you.”

And for a moment, Saihara and Amami just shared a gentle gaze at one another. Saihara surprised himself with just how forward he sounded. For him, that was a lot.

After a moment of painful silence, Amami lowered himself on top of Saihara as he brought his mouth to the boy’s ear.

“Please, if ever you feel uncomfortable, tell me to stop, okay?”

Amami’s silky voice in his ear sent a pleasured shiver down his body. He wanted, no, he _needed_ to see to it that Amami was getting what he deserved in return. Amami pulled back and walked to the bathroom for a moment, before returning with two items in his hand: lube, and Saihara’s hat.

“My one condition is that you can’t wear anything else except for your hat, backwards.”

A simple request Saihara could agree to, though he was reluctant to shed Amami’s shirt. Amami stripped out of his clothes before joining Saihara on the bed, straddling his hips as they both sat face-to-face. Amami placed the hat backwards on Saihara’s head, and for a moment the two shared a fond gaze.

“I never get tired of looking into those sweet eyes.”

Saihara became overwhelmingly flustered as he looked away, but he caught himself glancing back at Amami’s own eyes and how they glistened between his long, captivating eyelashes.

Before he could respond, Amami brought Saihara into a kiss. What started gentle soon became heated as wet smacks and heavy breaths filled the air once more. Saihara then felt Amami’s teeth at his neck, bruising the pearlescent skin with reckless abandon. Saihara whined at every bite, before being pushed back down on the bed. Amami towered over him with deranged hunger in his eyes, and Saihara taunted him by nudging his head back down to his chest. Amami bit around it before licking generously at his nipple, which Saihara awarded with a pleasured moan. Just that bit of teasing was enough to get him hard again, and Saihara noticed that Amami was pretty hard himself.

Finally, Amami reached for the bottle of lube and paused as he removed several rings from his fingers before generously coating each finger. Saihara figured that he wanted to be as careful as possible, so he tried to relax himself so that Amami could glide in with ease. Still, he couldn’t help being a little tense about his first time, especially since he wanted Amami to enjoy it.

Amami was granted approval before sliding a finger inside Saihara’s entrance. He paused as Saihara winced at the sensation, not used to foreign fingers in his ass. Once Saihara finally got adjusted, he slid his finger in and out. After a while, he caught a good rhythm, and Saihara rolled his head back with his eyes shut, moaning in tandem with each small thrust. Amami then added two fingers, to which Saihara adjusted to before scissoring them carefully. Saihara’s moans were becoming so loud and _needy_ ; he wished he still had his boyfriend’s shirt to cover his mouth.

And once the third finger was added, that was it. Saihara just needed Amami in him. He thought he’d never admit it; never say it out loud, because damn if he wasn’t shy to the point where just pleasuring himself in private embarrassed him. But he wanted his boyfriend to feel the pleasure he’d been getting all that time, he wanted Amami to just give in to primal instinct, he wanted Amami to just take _every inch of him_.

“Rantarou, please, just _fuck_ me already.”

Saihara’s voice came out so meek and strained, but the fire in Amami’s eyes was lit. Seeing his boyfriend withering under him must have been just too much, as he released his fingers and quickly lubed up his erection. Amami pushed Saihara’s thigh to the side as he positioned himself up to Saihara’s entrance. With another seal of approval, Amami rolled his hips and slid his cock into his boyfriend. Saihara let out a loud gasp, the sting definitely potent, but he gave Amami the okay to continue. He could tell that Amami was trying to keep his first few thrusts shallow, but his tensed eyebrows and pursed lips indicated just how badly he wanted to ram him.

“H-harder-ah! Please..”

Saihara wanted Amami to give it his all. He deserved to feel good, to cum as hard as he could. Saihara felt himself practically drool as he watched Amami’s pierced hip pound into him; his fingers desperately reached for something to grab and could only find the side of the headboard. Skin slapping skin echoed from the walls, but nothing was more alluring to Saihara than seeing Amami’s reddened, sweaty face so desperate for release.

“H-how are you f-feeling?”

Saihara met Amami’s gaze as he tried his best to respond.

“So, _so_ good. Ah! Keep going, p-please don’t stop!”

Saihara was so glad he was too far-gone to be embarrassed by how desperate and squeaky his own voice was. Amami must have taken note, as he grabbed Saihara’s hips and rammed into him, trying hard to repress his own strained groans. Saihara threw his head back and practically screamed; drool seeped from his mouth as beads of sweat slid down his face. Through his hazy vision, he could tell from how hard Amami was gnawing on his own lip, he was getting dangerously close to climax.

But the final straw was when Amami started stroking Saihara’s desperate cock.

“Ah, I’m about to- ah! _Rantarou_!”

Everything went white as Saihara came. Never had he felt so overwhelmingly stimulated, but it felt incredible. But as he rode out his orgasm, he tried his best to keep his heavy lidded eyes open enough to see Amami cum.

And was it everything Saihara hoped for.

It only took Amami a few extra thrusts before he looked on the verge of tears as he _whined_ out Saihara’s given name. Had he not just had two orgasms, Saihara would have probably gotten hard to just the very sound of it. Amami filled his boyfriend to the brim and panted heavily afterwards. Sweat dripped down his neck and onto his pounding chest.

Amami then slid himself out of Saihara and plopped down on the bed next to him. He wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and looked into his eyes, yet again.

“Was it okay?” The nervousness built up in Saihara again.

“It was amazing. _You’re_ amazing.”

Amami was still panting as he inched himself closer to give Saihara a gentle kiss.

“I love you, Shuuichi.”

Saihara’s face grew hot yet again.

“I love you too. Maybe we can do this again sometime.”

Amami smiled at his boyfriend’s shy eagerness.

“It would be my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this wasn't all that exciting to read. I'll be sure to spice things up next time!


End file.
